1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line roller skates, and in particular, to in-line roller skates having wheels with different sizes to optimize the speed and maneuverability of the skates. The in-line roller skates of the present invention are also provided with rockering inserts which are configured to provide improved rockerability and flexibility in performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line roller skates have become increasingly popular both for sporting use and for recreational use. Regardless of the use, speed and maneuverability are the two most important considerations to all skaters.
Some skaters will prefer in-line skates that provide excellent maneuverability. Such skaters include recreational skaters, hockey players, or less-experienced skaters who prefer control and maneuverability over speed.
On the other hand, other skaters will prefer in-line skates that provide the potential to achieve greater speeds. Examples include those who participate in racing where most racing tracks tend to be straighter and whose turns are less pronounced, thereby requiring less maneuverability.
The in-line roller skates that are currently available are typically provided with four wheels mounted in spaced-apart and. equi-distant manner between a pair of frames that make up the chassis for supporting the skating shoe. All four wheels have the same diameter. The most popular diameters in today's market range from 72 mm to 76 mm, with 72 mm being the most popular. Skaters who desire more speed and less maneuverability will prefer wheels with larger diameters because they provide wider rotational surfaces per revolution which increase high end speed. Skaters who desire less speed and more maneuverability will prefer wheels with smaller diameters because a smaller wheel is easier to maneuver. In addition, smaller wheels tend to bring the chassis lower to the ground, thereby lowering the center of gravity and providing the skater with better control and maneuverability.
The drawback with the currently-available in-line roller skates is that they do not provide the capability to achieve both high speed and excellent maneuverability. For example, skaters who use four 72 mm wheels will have relatively good maneuverability, but will have difficulty maintaining high speeds. Conversely, skaters who use four 76 mm wheels will be able to achieve relatively high speeds, but may not have good maneuverability. Consequently, many skaters choose to compromise both speed and maneuverability by selecting four wheels that provide some degree of maneuverability with some potential for speed, but with less than optimal performance for both.
In addition, it is not possible to achieve very high speeds with such currently-available in-line roller skates. For example, if a skater were to select four wheels with a diameter of 78 mm or greater, the skater would be so high off the ground that it would be very difficult to maneuver the skates.
Many currently-available in-line roller skates also provide "rockerability", in which the type of contact between the ground and the wheels is adjusted. For example, the front and rear wheels can be adjusted to a position slightly higher than the two intermediate wheels, so that the skater can obtain a "rockering effect". Positioning the front and rear wheels at a higher vertical level than the intermediate wheels also shortens the wheel base, which is defined as the distance between the axles of the front-most and rear-most wheels along the frames. Shortening the wheel base allows the skater to make faster turns and experience quicker maneuverability because the skater is in effect riding on the two intermediate wheels. Thus, the currently-available in-line roller skates also allow the skater to adjust the type of ground contact of the skates to suit his or her skating style, experience and intended use.
Thus, there remains a need for in-line roller skates that are easy to maneuver yet are capable of achieving high speeds without compromising either attribute. There also remains a need for in-line roller skates that provide improved rockerability, where the skater has more flexibility in adjusting the type and degree of ground contact.